He Needs You
by GravyCraver
Summary: Vlad returns years after Phantom Planet with a big surprise for Danny. Rated T for swearing and slash! Rating might go up! PompousxPep! VladxDanny!


**A/N:**

**Hiya there everybody!**

**I'm Gravy and I'm pretty new at this fanfiction stuff so please help me out! This is my first ever DP fic, I do a lot of South Park but I don't have that much stuff on site. Uhh... Well, I don't really know what else to say. Help me out if you see mistakes, grammatical, spelling or just overall storyline misunderstandings! I love comments and reviews! I even like flames! A story without flames isn't a good story! Things need to be controversal and piss people off! Lol! Not really, but I'd rather understand all different viewpoints on my story than cruise through it thinking I'm the shit because nobody's bothered to correct me. :I **

**This will most likely be Pompous/Pep or Vlad/Danny because its freaking awesome! So, yeah, Slash for days guys! Sorry if this disappoints! In this specific story, (even though I hated it with a violent burning passion) Phantom Planet did occur but a couple BIG things have been changed to fit my story because.. well, I can! **

**First off: Danny's secret is still a secret! It really makes all the difference. He spent so long keeping it secret, it seems stupid to have him just give all that up. **

**ALSO: Tucker's a freaking kid. Why the hell would he be mayor of a goddamn city? Facepalm.**

**What else?: Nothing really. Sam and Danny got together but, yknow... bump that. Uhh.. Damn. I think that's it. Enjoy guys! Please don't hesitate if you have a question, comment or concern! If you hate it and think I should chop off both my hands and never write again, that's totally cool too! **

_**MuchLove! Gravy~**_

**Warnings: Swearing and slash are abundant in this story. Rating is set to T for now, but MAY be raised due to the filthy nature of my mind. I'll warn you guys before any really heavy stuff goes down, although I doubt it. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom, unfortunatly! It's all Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!**

* * *

Danny sat in class, trying desperately to ignore Dashs' frequent kicking on the seat of his chair and pay attention while their teacher, Mr. Durwood went over the details of their upcoming final exams. He clinched his jaw as Dash's size fourteens continued knocking on his chair, making Danny's head throb with each beat on the hard plastic.

"Quit it, asshole!" Danny muttered, glaring over his shoulder at the suspiciously innocent looking boy behind him. Dash grinned and flipped him off.

"Make me, loser!"

"Mr. Fenton! Are you quite done? I do have a class to teach." Danny's eyes slid to slits and he growled under his breath as Dash hissed in laughter. His grip on his pencil grew stronger.

He usually wouldn't have been so irritated at the blonde. Yeah, Dash was a prick and all too often found ways to fill his class time with random torment that would make Danny want to punch him right in his heart, but the ghost boy had been surprisingly more mild-tempered in his later years and couldn't bring himself to find Dash's relentless bullying anything more than childish screams for attention.

Today, however, was a different story. Danny had been on edge since his eyes opened this morning. There had been a ghost's presence in his room. It was an odd feeling, having been so long since he'd even been in a real fight with a ghost, especially one with such a powerful, overwhelming ghost sense that he practically tasted the strong peppermint cologne on the mans human form. Danny shivered in remembrance.

He had a vague, achy feeling in his stomach about who the mystery ghost was, but the realization did nothing besides make him nauseous and uncomfortable. It just wasn't possible! If the ghost in his room had been who he thought it was, there's no way in hell he'd still be alive- well, half alive.

Danny groaned and rubbed his aching temples, grateful to whatever god had captured Dash's attention for the moment and got him to quit banging on his seat.

If this ghost was who he thought it was, not just him and his family, but the entire Earth was completely and utterly scre-

Dash's boot made contact with the edge of the raven haired ghost boy's chair, catching him off balance and flipping the chair from underneath him. Danny crashed to the floor with a string of colorful curses and the crashing of his chair and desk as background music. There was silence before the entire class erupted in laughter, Dash's own obnoxiously throaty laugh overwhelming them all, as the boy leaned over his desk to get a better look at the fallen hero.

"God Fenton, you're such a freaking spa-" His sentence cut off as a small, rather unmanly squeak escaped his lips and the back of his head hit the linoleum floor. He gawked, sky blue eyes wide with surprise and even a twinge of fear at the boy leaning above him. Danny's own blue eyes glared down at the blonde beneath him; his mouth, an unamused thin line as his one glowing hand gripped the teen by the neck.

"You really think you're hilarious, don't you Dash?" Again, the room grew unnaturally silent. Dash opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was another squeak as Danny squeezed tighter on his throat.

"Go ahead Dash. Say something funny. I dare you." Danny's icy blues grew even colder as the blonde squirmed under his unrelenting grip.

"Danny! Let him go, dude!" Tucker shouted through the surprised gasps and nervous chatter that had erupted through the room. The teen and their teacher ran over to the scene, both gripping the enraged boy's arms in hopes of pulling him off a flushing red Dash.

"Danny Fenton, let him up right this moment!" Mr. Durwood shouted, trying to pull him back by the collar of his t-shirt. Dash thrashed beneath them, kicking and clawing at Danny like his life depended on it- which at this moment, seemed like it did. Even with all his squirming and lashing out, the scrawny teen, barely half his size, hardly blinked an eye at his attempts- even when Dash's knee made direct contact to his groin.

"What- the hell- are you?!" Dash cried, growing more and more desperate as his vision turned blurry with random black dots. Tears of frustration pooled at the corners of his eyes. The pull on the back of Danny's shirt stopped and their teacher stumbled to his desk, picking up the white school phone that laid there.

"I'm calling security!" He exclaimed, probably hoping that tidbit of information would deter the one-sided brawl happening in his classroom. It didn't.

"I can't- I can't fucking breathe, Fenton!" Dash wheezed, exhaughstedly slapping the back of Danny's hand in a sad attempt at stopping him.

Danny shivered and blinked. In a moment his eyes were neon green and a blue wisp fell from his lips.

"Goddamnit.."

"Damnit Danny! Chill out!" Tucker screamed and pulled on his friends' arm, accidentally catching the teen's reflex. Danny lashed out, shoving the boy and sending his best friend flying to the back of the room, crashing into desks and students along the way. The room erupted into screams and Danny caught a chill that raised the hair on the back of his neck and gave him goosebumps all along his arms.

"Daniel."

~Theme Music~

"Daniel." A calm voice and the smell of peppermint cologne filled the boy's senses. He released his grip on Dash's throat- having almost forgotten the blonde was there, and stood to face his adversary.

"Plasmius." He growled, locking eyes with the black-haired ghost. Vlad smirked somewhat fondly, gaze hardly holding any of the same malice as the teen.

"He's right in here! He grabbed him by the throat and-" Of course, it was at this moment that their teacher returned with three school security guards all holding rather intense weaponry for breaking up a highschool fight, but Danny immediately realized they were more for props than were actually to use against him. They all gawked at the ghost who floated inches from the boy who'd seemingly lost his mind for a moment.

"You're him! Vlad Plasmius!" One of the guards shouted, finger pointed, voice wavering with fear.

"Glad you all still remember me. It had been so dreadfully long since we last met, much too long in my opinion." Vlad smirked arrogantly, eyeing the man amusedly as he practically cowered in fear of the hybrid.

"You overshadowed this boy to make him kill this here other boy, didn't you?!" A braver guard accused, less fear gripping his accented voice. Vlad's self-righteous grin fell as he looked between Danny and Dash, the later of which, now sat upright on the floor, hand wrapped protectively against his still beet-red throat. He rolled his eyes and scoffed indignantly.

"I'm sure the wheels in your head are positively steaming from the excess amount of brainpower needed to pull that together."

The room emitted with gasps, as the older halftas sarcasm went over everyone's heads. As Vlad's scowl grew even deeper, Danny found himself chuckling with amusement, earning himself an irritated glare from the ghost villan.

"Y-you get the hell out of here! We'll call the cops! We'll call Danny Phantom!" Vlad's black brow raised at the man's growing gall. He placed a gloved hand on his furrowed brow and sighed.

"Honestly people, do you all really believe one failed attempt at world domination prevents me in any way from killing you all without so much as batting an eye?" Immediately the room erupted into screams and shouts as terrified students and faculty rushed to leave the room. Vlad rolled his eyes and groaned. As if that would save them.

"Oh, stop it with all the screaming and running in circles, I never said that I was going to! I'm only insisting upon the proper respects due to an evil super villan who could easily crush you all within the palm of his hand." Still, the crowd had already dispersed and quiet overtook the room. Vlad rubbed at his temples as if trying to ward off an oncoming headache. Danny grinned at the older haftas annoyance. That is until Vlad's red, pupil-less eyes met his.

"Come along, Little Badger. We have things to discuss." Vlad motioned towards the window, looking surprisingly exhausted.

"You're still a twisted frootloop if you really think I'll go anywhere with you." Danny shot at him.

"Oh, come now, Daniel. I really only wanted a word." Danny's icy blues rolled in his head.

"Sure you do, Vlad."

"Dan-ny?" A strangled voice came from a pile of toppled books and a crash of desks in the back of the room. Realization hit Danny like a truck and he flew to his friends side, pulling him out of the mess.

"Aw crap! Tuck! Sorry bout that. Can you get up?" He apologized quickly, helping the boy to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine... You suck." Danny nodded, accepting his friends offensive words without complaint.

"It's a pleasure to see you're doing well, Mr Foley." Vlad's low rumbling behind him sent the brown-skinned teen several feet in the air before hiding bravely behind Danny.

"God, weren't you dead?" he whined, earning himself a glare from the ghost to which he inched lower behind Danny.

"I've been dead for years, my boy." Vlad said with a scowl. He glanced around the room peculiarly.

"What the heck are you looking for?" Danny asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I was half expecting Ms Manson to-"

"Vlad get your fucking hands off Danny or so help me God, I'll tear a new hole in your pompous ass!" Sam shouted, barging into the room, Fenton thermos pointed at where she saw Danny standing then up at Vlad who floated several meters away. "Oh."

"Samantha." he greeted, voice dropping immediately. Danny scowled watching the older ghost's eyes rake over his girlfriend. Vlad smirked. "I see you've grown rather well since I last saw you."

"You disgusting, perverted piece of-" She started, thermos whizzing to life.

The three teens flinched at a sudden loud bark of laughter. Not a second later, Plasmius was inches from Sams face holding her by the front of her black cropped tank top. The Fenton thermos clattered on the floor behind him.

"Do not flatter yourself, child." He said, an eerily toothy grin taking over his features. "You're hardly my type." Sam growled in his face, boldly keeping steady eye contact with the ghost as he held her slightly above the floor by her shirt.

"Papa whatcha doin ta Sammie?"

The entire room's gaze shifted to the small voice at the window. A small child, no older than three sat in the opened window, small legs swinging back and forth as he pulled on one lock of his raven tresses. A long white streak, much like Vlad's own, ran down the middle of the boy's head and he peered at the scene through wide blue eyes, much lighter than the man he called 'Papa'. Vlad released Sam, forcing the gothic girl to stumble before regaining her footing and shooting his back a hateful glare.

"Alexi!? What in heavens name-" He started, powering to his human form before picking the boy up from the window and holding him against his chest. Danny's eyes widened at their obvious resemblance. He would've assumed the toddler was a carbon copy of Plasmius had not the boy's light blue orbs been so obviously of someone else. They were so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger...

"Where is that useless oaf Skulker? Were you not supposed to be with him? What happened? Are you hurt?" Vlad's voice grew louder and more irritated with every question spurted out at the boy who cringed with each raise of his father's voice. After seconds of no response, Vlad practically bellowed, "Answer me Alexi!"

"Papa..." The toddler whimpered, eyes glistening with tears as he chewed on his finger guiltily. Vlad's glare refused to relent.

"Christ Vlad, quit yelling!" Danny piped in for reasons unknown even to him. Vlad shot him a look over his shoulder to which Danny returned. "What are you looking at me like that for? You're scaring the hell out of him!" He looked over at the boy's confused eyes and smiled.

"Da..y?" The boy said, water clear eyes wider than before with a mouth full of his hand.

"Huh?" Danny said, his own confusion taking over his expression. He was sure he'd been mista-

"Daddy!" He wailed desperately trying to climb out of Vlad's grasp and to the gaping teen behind him.

"Alexi, wait!" Vlad shouted, trying to get a hold on the child slipping from his grip. Tears stained his round cheeks and his little button nose flushed bright red.

"DADDY!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, waves of energy instantly breaking the glass windows and sending everyone else in the room to their knees as they gripped their ears from the unbearably loud screech. Danny felt himself black out.

A moment later, his arms were full of a warm and solid heat. He sat up much too fast and gulped down the nausea that came with the sudden movement. Danny glanced down into long bright white flowy locks with a dark grey stripe the slid up the middle of the flame-like hair. Blood red tear-filled eyes, not much unlike his own in ghost form, shot up at him and the boy sniffed between sobs.

"Daddy...!" the face pleaded at him desperately, balling little fists in his t-shirt. Danny felt his heart break and glanced up to see Tucker and Sam coming to. Out of the corner of his eye, Vlad sat up, comforting his, no doubt, pulsing head. He and Danny locked eyes for a moment before he sighed at the child in the teens arms.

"Oh butterbeans."

* * *

**I dunno why I broke the line for the theme song but.. lol! Yeah I did. It's just another little peek into how my mind works for you guys! Also, I know this is a bit short, but this chapter kind of ended where I figured the commercial break would have, had this been an actual episode.. Don't judge me! Haha! Later guys! Comment and chizz! .**


End file.
